


Tuyo, mio y nuestro

by MoaKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Vikturio, Yaoi, m-preg, victurio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: El era un alfa.El un omega.Y cuando el celo llega de imprevisto, lo pasan juntos y es inevitable ese resultado.Ahora esperaban un hijo...y no eran pareja.VikturioVicturio





	1. Prólogo

Entre los 15 y 16 años es cuando las personas descubrían su naturaleza. Si eran alfa, beta u omega. Y Yuri ya tenía la edad para saberlo, solo faltaba que se manifestará y eso lo tenía nervioso.

Yuri deseaba ser un alfa, como Viktor o JJ para no sentirse inferior a ellos porque eso seria como una patada en el culo, por no decir su orgullo como hombre. Aunque no le molestaría ser un beta como su abuelo y evitar tener que pasar por los celos y todo eso que tenían los alfas. Ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en que existía una posibilidad de que fuera también un omega porque eso destruiría por completo su orgullo.

No eran muy comunes los omegas macho en la actualidad, aunque si había y Michele Crispino y Guang-Hong Ji eran prueba de ello en el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo, y siendo el de Rusia, la homofobía era muy presente y era un horror ser un omega hombre. Eran mal visto y discriminados. Y la tenían difíciles en la sociedad. Aun se luchaban por sus derechos y la igualdad.

Era principalmente miedo que tenía por esa posibilidad más que rechazo y asco. Si así por su complexión y sus facciones algo femeninas ya la tenia difícil, siendo un omega lo seria aun más. Y no quería ni pensar en las burlas que recibiría y las fuertes criticas. Sabia que a Guang-Hong y a Michele se les había presentado problemas por ser omegas. Eran oscuras ideas que no quería pensar.

Yuri seria beta o alfa. Ninguna otra de esas dos opciones. Y estaba seguro de eso.

Suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de pensar en eso. Había ganado la Grand Prix y era su fiesta, su momento. Yakov y Lilia le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta para felicitarlo, aunque todo había sido idea de Mila y Viktor, que novedad.

Todos habían venido, desde su abuelo, a los patinadores varones y mujeres, a los entrenadores, ninguno había faltado. Aunque le hubiera gustado ver a los señores Katsuki y Yuko, les había cogido cariño aunque nunca fuera a decirlo en voz alta.

Se término la bebida y cuando iba a tomar una copa de vino ahora que nadie le prestaba atención, escuchó el ridículo canto de JJ y risas que lo asustaron. Se volteo y miro con el ceño fruncido como el canadiense gritaba que como regalo le cantaría a Yuri con su banda de rock.

Yuri iba a gritarle alguna grosería para que se callara cuando lo sintió.

Un fuerte calor que lo hacia sudar y un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Como su olfato se hacia más sensible y su aroma se hacia muy dulce hasta parecer algo empalagoso. Como sentía su piel sensible y perdía la fuerza en las piernas cayendo de rodillas. Como su miembro se endurecía. Como sus pupilas de dilataban. Como sentía algo escurrir de su entrada que palpitaba deseosa de una sola cosa. Como un solo pensamiento golpeaba con fuerza en su cabeza.

Como un fuerte gemido escapo de sus labios y se encorvó más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no pudo comprender que le pasaba. Sentía las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración entrecortada. Tenía miedo.

Sintió que alguien lo abrazo, voces y gruñidos. No quiso levantar la mirada y saber que pasaba.

-Vamos Yuri, tenemos que sacarte de aquí-dijo su abuelo

Yuri gimió y se removió en los brazos de su abuelo. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y como pudo, miro a la cara a su familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?-preguntó angustiado y la voz aguda

Aunque sabia lo que pasaba, necesitaba que se lo confirmara, que destruyeran por completo sus esperanzas pero no pudo escuchar nada porque un fuerte aroma llego a sus pulmones y gimió anhelante de el, de más de ese alfa sin embargo no se atrevió a buscar de quien provenía ese aroma tan penetrante y delicioso que lo hizo gemir más.

Se vio arrastrado y cuando algo lo pincho en el brazo, todo se volvió oscuridad y perdió la conciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> engo una nueva historia!!! Y Vikturio!!!! (Victurio) 7w7
> 
> Debo de admitir que desde que inicio Yuri on ice, me gusto mucho esa pareja pero como todos se fuero más por el viktuuri >:v y me dio un poco de cosa escribir una historia de ellos y luego apareció Otabek y me gusto el Otayurio pero no me gusta más que el Vikturio. Así que yolo :'v
> 
> Es una historia omegaverse por lo tanto tendrá M-Preg y habrás lemon (smut) y bebés 7w7
> 
> Quiero agregar otras parejas pero aún no termino de decidir cuales. Lo que es seguro es que habrá EmilxMicky y LeoxGuang  
> Así que acepto sugerencias. ¿Que otras parejas gustaría que haya?
> 
> Sera una historia corta, no creo escribir más de 10 capítulos pero si pongo extras de otras parejas tal vez sean un poco más.


	2. Uno

Dos meses. Habían pasado dos largos meses desde esa fiesta y desde que había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza.

Que era un omega.

Yuri era un omega y odiaba serlo, era un golpe bajo para su orgullo como hombre, se había despreciado los primeros días, rechazándose. Era una vergüenza para su abuelo y la sociedad rusa.

Los días de su primer celo se los paso encerrado en su cuarto, siendo cuidado por su abuelo y Lilia que era una omega. Y durante una semana no salió de su casa y no uso sus redes sociales por miedo cuando Yakov fue a visitarlo una vez su celo termino y le conto.

Alguien de la fiesta había avisado a los medios de comunicación que Yuri era un omega y lo ocurrido en la fiesta. Gracias a dios o a la deidad que le hizo el favor, no se filtró ninguna foto o Yuri jamás se hubiera recuperado de esa humillación.

Tenía miedo de los posibles comentarios que habría sobre él, el posible rechazo de fans. Burlas y fuertes críticas que de seguro recibiría. Tenía mucho miedo que si no hubiera sido por su abuelo, su mayor apoyo en la vida, tal vez ni hubiera tenido valor de levantar la mirada y dejar de llorar de coraje.

Así que doce días después de que descubrió que era un omega, predio su celular. Tenía cientos de llamadas y mensajes de sus conocidos, principalmente de Yuuri, Otabek, Mila y para su sorpresa de Michele Crispino, y miles de notificaciones. Tanto en instragram, Facebook como twitter tenía mensajes de compañeros, fans y otras personas que no conocía dándole su apoyo y mensajes de motivación.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y lloro por unos minutos. Culpo de eso a su omega interior.

Si, tenía comentarios y criticas ofensivas pero no se comparaban con los mensajes de apoyo y aliento. Así que, siguiendo los consejos, pudo salir de su casa con la frente en alto y dejar de esconderse.

Fue a los entrenamientos, faltaba poco para el evento de los Cuatro Continentes, y se incomodó ante toda la atención de sus compañeros. Se sorprendió de no ver a Yuuri ni a Viktor y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Viktor jamás había intentado comunicarse con el ya fuera por llamadas o algún mensaje ni siquiera había ido a visitarlo durante esos días. Y conociendo al mayor, eso era sumamente extraño y más cuando Viktor decía que él y Yuuri eran sus padres adoptivos. ¿Algo le había pasado? No, porque pensándolo mejor, Yuuri le habría dicho. Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza y se abrocho sus patines. Levanto la mirada y noto que Mila estaba más cerca de Yakov y decidió ir a preguntarle. Puso un pie dentro y luego otro antes de deslizarse y sonreír sintiendo por fin que estaba completo. Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de una pista sin patinar que no pudo evitar dar unas vueltas antes de ir con la pelirroja.

-¡Ehy, bruja!-la llamo y alfa lo miro-¿En dónde están Viktor y el Cerdo? No los he visto

Ella lo miro sorprendida y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo sabes?-pregunto y ante la confusión del rubio, ella siguió-Se fueron a Japón para pasar un tiempo en pareja, algo así como una luna de miel por adelantado

Yuri rodo los ojos y bufo, no le sorprendía para nada pero si le extraño el hecho de que ninguno le avisara y más por el dolor en su pecho mas lo ignoro y mejor fue a practicar. No era una sorpresa para nadie que ellos dos eran pareja y que estaban comprometidos de verdad, al final esos anillos eran más que un amuleto. Uno de los alfas más codiciados se iba a casar con un beta y por lo que le había dicho Yuuri se había instalado ya en Rusia y vivía en el departamento de Viktor.

Pues bien, a él no le importaba mientras no se metieran en su vida y dejaran de decir que él era como un hijo para la pareja.

******

No era fácil acostumbrarse a su naturaleza omega. Él no era una persona que se intimidara ni que se guardara las cosas que pensaba (que sentía tal vez sí) pero siendo lo que era a veces no podía evitar agachar la mirada ante un alfa o doblegarse ante la voz*. Era una mierda total y le jodía demasiado ser del eslabón más débil.

La última vez que ocurrió algo así fue en la farmacia cuando fue por unos medicamentos para su abuelo y un alfa adolescente lo molesto por ser un omega y parecer chica. Su primera reacción fue golpearlo en la cara pero el alfa también había reaccionado estampándolo contra la pared y gruñirle en la cara. Decir que no se había asustado sería una mentira porque en ese momento se había sentido muy asustado y teniendo a su omega tan alterado no era de ayuda hasta que el guardia se acercó y para controlar la situación. La encargada de la tienda al verlo pálido le había dado un té y permitido que se sentara por un rato adentro.

Fue cuando escucho la conversación que tuvo la empleada con otra persona. Se trataba de una medicina experimental para que los betas hombres que querían embarazarse que les permitía tener características omegas. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos y se fue rápidamente a su casa. Si existía ese medicamento, ¿también habría con el resultado contrario? ¿Pasar de omega a beta?

Había buscado en internet todo referente a eso y había encontrado poca información pero que igual le servía. El haría lo que fuera necesario para cambiar lo que era, por dejar de ser débil omega. La única manera de conseguir el medicamento era en el laboratorio donde se producía y estaba en USA. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una manera de ir para allá y no fue difícil encontrarla.

Unos días después Otabek le había llamado para que lo acompañara a Canadá a un campamento de unos días para practicar y convencer a Yakov y su abuelo para que lo dejaran ir no fue difícil. Una vez en Canadá sería más fácil ir por los medicamentos.

Le contó de sus planes a Otabek ya que era su mejor amigo y aunque el beta no estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión, contó con su ayuda pero con la condición que fuera con un doctor regresando a Rusia para saber los riesgos del medicamento y si funcionaban, cosa que Yuri no hizo.

“Total”, pensó mientras miraba la inyección, “¿Qué podría salir mal?”

Lo único que quería era dejar de ser un omega y olvidar ese aroma que aún seguía torturándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baia baia, sinceramente no me esperaba tanta aceptación de la historia tan rápidamente y estoy muy sorprendida así que gracias de todo corazón.  
> Creí que no muchos la leerían, después de todo el viktuuri tiene más aceptación y no es muy común el vikturio >:v  
> Sobre las demás parejas, agregare el PhichitxYuuri aunque antes me van a odiar :’v y MilaxSara. Estoy tentada a poner también JJxOtabek 7w7r pero aun no me decido.  
> Paso un problema, según lo publique el capítulo el miércoles pero fui al internet (no tengo en mi casa) y me salió con que no estaba publicado pero en mi cel aparece que sí. Mi celular es una diva.  
> Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por mi historia, significa mucho para mí.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
> Por favor, voten y comenten, es mi único salario ;3  
> *La información sobre el omegaverse no es mía, dejare el link por si quieren leer por dudas sobre la Voz y cosas asi. Espero luego poder poner yo una mía v:  
> http://letrasdelfanworld.webnode.es/guia-omegaverse/


	3. Dos

Decir que estaba enojado era decir poco. Estaba lleno de ira, de coraje y sobre todo, decepcionado. Ya iban varias semanas tomando esas inyecciones y no más nada, no había notado ningún cambio en el.

Yuri esperaba crecer, desarrollar más musculatura y más feromonas alfas o mínimo betas. Pero nada, seguía igual. Ni siquiera su aroma había cambiado. Y estaba desesperado. ¿Cuánto tenía que esperar para que surgieran los cambios? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un débil omega? ¿Cuánto más?

Sí, no esperaba que un día para otro las cosas cambiaran, pero ya tenía 16 años y faltaba cada vez menos para Copa Rusa, donde tenía que destrozar a Viktor y luego la Grand Prix, donde otra vez ganaría la medalla de oro. Pero para eso tenía que ser un alfa o un beta, no un omega porque sabía que siendo omega no lo dejarían ganar aunque tuviera unas coreografías hermosas y perfectas.

Jamás en la historia del patinaje artístico sobre hielo un omega había ganado un oro y aunque Yuri fuera el mejor patinador del mundo, no lo dejarían ganar. Cada año era un alfa quien ganaba. Existía tanta corrupción y discriminación en el mundo.

Ser un omega cerraba puertas en todas partes.

Yuri simplemente no podía ser un omega.

El patinaje sobre hielo era su mundo, no se miraba de otra manera. Cuando dejara de patinar, el seguiría en ese mundo siendo entrenador de las siguientes generaciones o tal vez dando clases.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y respiro hondo. Y para tener resultados rápidos, se necesitaban medidas drásticas. Había sido paciente pero Yuri necesitaba cambios ya.

Tomaría dosis más altas de las recomendadas y directo a donde estaba el problema, su vientre omega. Y tal vez con esa alta dosis pasaba en vez de beta, en alfa. Tal vez Yuri se convertía en un alfa y nadie estaría superior a el.

-Tu puedes Yuri

Lo admitía, tenía miedo pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario. Beka se enojaría con el cuándo se enterara y por eso, sería un secreto solo de él. Solo su amigo Otabek sabia del medicamento experimental el cual se inyectaba y eso seguiría así hasta que los cambios iniciaran.

Saco su celular para ver si el doctor que le dio las inyecciones le había contestado el mensaje pero aun no tenía respuestas y por instinto se metió a sus redes sociales.

Grave error.

Si antes había tenido dudas sobre si subir las dosis, ahora estaba totalmente seguro.

No termino de leer los mensajes y aventó su celular sin importarle que este se estrellará contra la pared y cayera hecho pedazos al suelo. Grito de rabia y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos que limpio antes de que escaparan por sus mejillas.

Él era Yuri Plisetsky, el tigre de hielo de Rusia, el punk ruso (como había escuchado una vez que Yuuri lo llamaba) y él era fuerte. El mejor.

Sabía que el mensaje de JJ era una broma pero los mensajes que había provocado solo por eso habían sido devastadores. Mucha gente realmente burlándose de su condición de omega, criticándolo duramente, tanto odio y rechazo solo por ser omega.

Yuri había crecido con burlas toda su vida sobre que parecía una niña, su carácter brusco y por muchas cosas más.

¿Qué tenía malo ser omega?

Yuri tenía muchos motivos por odiar ser un omega pero no odiaba a los omegas, odiaba el hecho de ser uno.

Su madre en realidad había sido un omega macho y su padre una alfa. Si en la sociedad era mal visto las parejas homosexuales, eran peor visto esas parejas donde los roles eran contrarios. Donde el hombre era el que tenía a los hijos. La relación de sus padres no había sido sencilla y el hecho de que su madre, Yulia Plisetsky fuera una Idol rusa había hecho las cosas aún más difíciles. Su padre Misha se había suicidado a los pocos meses de haberlo dado a luz por todos los mensajes destructivos que había recibido. Su papa simplemente no pudo soportarlo.

Yuri los había odiado a todos por a ver provocado que su padre muriera, que lo apartaran de su lado.

Y por eso Yuri no quería ser un omega.

Preparo la jeringa y sin dudarlo se le inyecto en su vientre. Por un momento no sintió nada pero un par de minutos después, todo a su alrededor le dio vueltas y tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo para no caer. Unas fuertes arcadas se presentaron y termino vomitando su desayuno. Con movimientos lentos y débiles logro levantarse y se asustó por un momento al ver su reflejo.

Se miraba muy pálido, sus ojos opacos y una capa de sudor cubría todo su rostro. Se miraba tan mal, terrible, enfermo.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban, que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente y una terrible sed, como si no hubiera tomado agua en unas largas semanas y hubiera caminado todo ese tiempo por el desierto.

Salió del baño y tomando de apoyo la pared se dirigió hacia la cocina donde tomo toda el agua que pudo y luego fue directo a su cuarto donde solo toco la cama y quedo desmayado.

Cuando despertó, ya era de noche y desde ahí escuchaba a su abuelo hacer la cena. Había quedado bastantes horas inconsciente. Se levantó de su cama, se sentía mejor y fue con su abuelo. Cuando su abuelo lo miro, por unos segundos el mayor había fruncido el ceño al verlo para luego sacudir la cabeza y seguir en lo que hacía.

Yuri se extrañó pero se encogió de hombros y lo olvido.

Los días siguieron y seguía inyectándose dosis más altas cada vez. Los efectos los sentía por unos minutos hasta quedar inconsciente pero luego despertaba y sentía dentro de él que estaba funcionando.

Luego fue el llamado de Yakov para la Copa Rusa y Yuri se emocionado. Quería demostrar que no podían con él, que el derrotaría al arrogante alfa de Viktor. Los destrozaría.

Ese día llego temprano y patino hasta que Yakov llego y les dio la información. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Viktor no se presentara. Al final, solo quedaron su entrenador y el. Yuri quería mostrarle la coreografía que había hecho con Otabek* cuando le llamaron a Yakov.

-Yuri necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve a la casa de Viktor y entrégale el sobre, yo no podré ir, Lilia tuvo un accidente y tengo que ir

Yuri se preocupó por Lilia y aunque él quería ir con Yakov, él no lo dejo y tuvo que aceptar que iría a la casa del calvo. Al parecer Viktor había llegado hace unas horas de Japón, el cerdo se había ido con Phichit a entrenar a Detroit o algo así había escuchado de Mila.

Llego refunfuñando al edificio donde vivía el egocéntrico de Nikiforov. Tan solo entro al edificio, algo en el despertó. No supo cómo explicarlo pero sentía que no era bueno. Algo en el aire había alterado a su omega que durante esos días se había mantenido dormido.

Era como volver a sentir lo mismo en que descubrió que era un omega, como si estuviera iniciando su celo pero diferente. Aunque era imposible, demasiado pronto.

Eso no lo detuvo y siguió avanzando aunque lo único que quería hacer era dar media vuelta y huir pero su cuerpo no cooperaba con su mente y termino en la puerta del departamento de Viktor donde el aroma de ese día en la fiesta se hizo más intenso.

No podía ser posible, tenía que ser una horrible broma. Ese aroma que lo había atormentado era el aroma de Viktor.

Sintió miedo, su cuerpo temblaba y el calor se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Debía, tenia, necesitaba alejarse pero en vez de eso, toco la puerta y jadeo cuando Viktor abrió y esos penetrante ojos azules de detuvieron en él.

-Alfa-gimió

La expresión mortalmente seria del mayor se convirtió en una de satisfacción y su aroma cobro más intensidad.

-Mi omega-ronroneo Viktor

Yuri gimió con más fuerza y no dudo en lanzarse a los fuertes brazos de Viktor.

Su destino estaba escrito y por más que Yuri quisiera cambiarlo, este siempre llegaría al mismo punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se. Añales sin actualizar. Admito que este capitulo lo escribri en unas horas porque Wattpad de se actualizo y todo lo que tenia escrito de mis historias se me borraron. Es un poco diferente a como en un principio era.  
> Y si, perdón, corte el smut del capitulo. El próximo llega lo mas esperado, el smut, el lemmon, el sepso 7w7r  
> Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir, no tengo perdón, espero actualizar mas seguido.  
> Tal vez muchas de las cosas que puse no sean correctas, como lo de la Copa Rusa pero bueno, soy una floja y no investigue v’:  
> *sinceramente no recuerdo si eso es verdad, lo de la coreografía de Welcome to the madness  
> No tengan pena ni miedo en corregirme en algo, en mas, lo agradecería.   
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. Tres

Viktor sabía que se estaba condenando. Había luchado y resistido tanto todo este tiempo para que de un segundo para otro ese aroma fuera su perdición y no pudiera controlar a su alfa interior que quería con una necesidad absoluta hacer suyo a Yurio, a su omega.

¿Por qué de todos los omegas, este en específico tenía que ser su lazo? ¿Por qué Yurio* Plisetsky? ¿Por qué?

Él había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su omega sin embargo cuando conoció a Yuuri Katsuki, que aunque no lo amaba ni estaba totalmente enamorado de él como en un principio el creyó, si lo quería y ya se había imaginado un futuro con él y había dejado a un lado todo pensamiento de su soulmate**, de su lazo.

Y en esa fiesta de Yurio, el niño caprichoso y malcriado, cuando todo eso de derrumbo cuando el adolescente le llego su primer celo de improvisto.

Ahí fue cuando lo supo. Cuando ese olor tan dulce casi lo hizo cometer una locura.

Ese niño era su lazo, su soulmate, su omega.

Sintió como su alfa rasguñaba por salir, alejar a todos de su omega y llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde pudiera reclamarlo como pareja.

Pero las manos de Yuuri rodeándolo por la cintura lo hicieron recobrar un poco de consciencia y detenerse. Justificarse con su pareja no tuvo problemas y Yuuri comprendió, Viktor había reaccionado así por el celo de un omega, eso era todo.

Comprender lo que significaba encontrar a su omega fue algo que lo asusto. Él tenía 28 años y Yurio apenas estaba por cumplir sus 16, era solo un adolescente con un futuro prometedor y en camino de vivir muchas experiencias. Viktor en cambio era un adulto con un beta de pareja con quien en un futuro planeaba casarse.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Huir.

No tuvo en inconveniente de convencer a Yuuri de ir a Japón por un tiempo de pareja, como vacaciones antes de comenzar a entrenar. Viktor tenía que alejarse de Rusia, de Yurio.

Intento no contactarse con el rubio aunque Yakov y Yuuri siempre le hablaban de él y como iba, el japonés seguía en contacto con el menor y se vería muy sospechoso si Viktor le prohibiera eso.

Viktor había logrado buenos resultados en tener a su omega lejos de sus pensamientos y no desperdiciaba momento alguno para meterse entre las piernas de Yuuri y hacerlo suyo.

Viktor necesitaba sacar de sus memorias el exquisito aroma de Yurio.

Pero el destino, los dioses, quien fuera, ya había escrito su historia y por más que luchara por cambiarla, esta no lo haría.

Tuvo que regresar a Rusia. Estaba preparado para ir a la pista de patinaje y enfrentarse al omega para demostrar que no le afectaba su aroma pero no pudo salir de su departamento cuando comenzó a sentirse muy caliente y excitado. Eso solo significaba una cosa.

Viktor estaba en celo.***

Le mando un mensaje a Yuuri sobre eso y se preparó para esos dos días y cuando estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Yakov para también avisarle y luego fuera darse una vuelta para ayudarlo cuando su nariz capto un aroma a la distancia.

Un aroma que lo enloqueció y solo pertenecía a una persona.

Su omega.

Pero cuando el aroma se tornó más dulce hasta llegar a ser empalagoso y acido a la vez, supo que Yurio estaba entrando en celo al igual que él.

Viktor realmente intento resistir, no caer en la tentación pero cuando supo que Yurio estaba enfrente de su puerta, todo pensamiento razonable desapareció de su mente guiándose por sus instintos.

No pudo hacer ya nada cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con su omega, mucho menos cuando lo llamo con esa voz tan seductora y se lanzó a sus brazos.

El alfa dentro de él solo quería una cosa y haría todo lo posible por hacerlo realidad.

Los recuerdos de que paso después eran como imágenes de flashback, todo se volvió confuso y borroso. No podía recordar todo por completo. Sin embargo podía recordar lo más importante.

Viktor lo aprenso entre sus brazos y lo estampo contra la pared para poder besar esos labios tan coquetos. Sabían a gloria, a todo lo perfecto que uno se podía imaginar.

Sus cuerpos solo se movían, buscándose, explorándose. Las ropas comenzaron a desaparecer y Viktor logro llevarlo a su habitación antes de terminarlo de desnudar por completo. Quería poder contemplar ese perfecto cuerpo por completo.

Todo en Yurio en tan caliente y seductor. Recorrió con sus manos, lengua y labios cada rincón de su cuerpo. Enloqueció por completo cuando probo del lubricante natural que el omega segrego. 

El omega no se quedó atrás y no dudo en hacer lo mismo. Sus manos se movían con maestría sobre el alfa y luego estaban las maneras en que lo provocaba por más.

La forma en que se engullo su miembro en la boca mientras el mismo se preparaba con sus dedos. La mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas pero hambrienta y lujuriosa.

La manera en que fue seducido por su omega cuando este no lo dejo moverse y el mismo de dejo caer sobre su erección que pedía a gritos poder eyacular dentro de ese cuerpo tan perfecto para poder reclamarlo por completo y gritar a todo mundo que ese omega rubio era suyo y de nadie más.

Como Yurio comenzó a moverse encima de él y esos gemidos que cada vez lo estimulaban más. El poco, casi nada, pensamiento razonable que le quedaba, que le decía que fuera suave porque su omega aún era joven, se fue al demonio y no dudo en cambiar posición.

Giro sus cuerpos quedando encima de él y las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más fuertes, profundas y rápidas tocando ese punto dentro del omega que lo tenía llorando y gritando de placer.

Coloco las piernas del menor encima de sus hombros volviéndose sus penetraciones feroces, solo buscaba correrse, después de todo Yurio tenía una increíble flexibilidad que hizo el acto carnal más placentero.

Cuando sintió su nudo formarse dentro del cuerpo del rubio, acomodo las piernas del omega alrededor de su cintura y cuando este expuso su cuello, Viktor no dudo en morderlo.

Justo en ese momento en que lo marcaba fue cuando logro el orgasmo y chorro tras chorro de esperma caliente lleno a su omega quien también llego al orgasmo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Viktor se quedó así, esperando que el nudo se bajara y lamiendo la marca de su omega para ayudar a curarla más rápido. Satisfecho con todo, giro los cuerpos para dejar a Yurio encima suyo y sin salir de él.

Lo último que Viktor podría recordar de esa primera vez fue acariciar el vientre hinchado de Yurio y pensar que el omega se miraría hermoso con sus crías formándose dentro de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bueno, como habrán notado este capítulo fue desde la perspectiva de Viktor por lo que el aún se refiere a nuestro Yuricat como Yurio
> 
> **Soulmate me refiero a Alma gemela pero estoy más acostumbrada a verla en los fics como soulmate que así lo deje v’:
> 
> ***Los alfas también tienen celos aunque cada autor@ tiene sus propias ideas
> 
> Bueno, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles el capítulo lo más pronto posible… bueno, la verdad, lo hice en unas horas v’: asi que es un fiasco, sorry
> 
> Creo que es todo, hasta el siguiente capítulo!
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia


End file.
